


What I want

by HeavensDarkestRose



Series: What I want [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Slight Slash, Very Slight AU, brians pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDarkestRose/pseuds/HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian knows what he wants.<br/>P.S this is my first Fast and the Furious fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I want

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my creative writing class but I absolutely suck at spelling and grammar so I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes I make. This is also my first story on this site I have written other stories but they are on another site called fanfiction.net but I like this site more for Fast and the Furious fics. I hope you like it, it's kinda short but let me know what you think if you get the chance.

Watching them now It's clear more than ever how much I want what they have. They are a family, they look out for each other and do everything they can to protect one another. I've never had that before

My mom died of cancer when I was eight years old. m My dad blamed me for it, he told me so every single day of my life. He was an alcoholic, I can't really remember a time when he was sober. He said since it was my fault mom died I would have to make up for it, fill the whole that her death had left. I did the all the cooking and the cleaning, I thank the heavens that he never made me take her place in his bed. I was the spitting image of my mother and while sometimes, when he was extremely drunk, he came close with threats he never actually carried them out.

I never really had someone looking out for me like they look out for each other. I want it so bad, I've always wanted what they have. I always had Rome growing up he was like a brother to me but he hates me now. But this family they've welcomed me with open arms, well except Vince, they've let me in and given me a place to belong, that's all I've ever wanted for as long as I can remember.

Dom walks over to me and slings his arm around my shoulders like he does with the others and I try to pretend that it doesn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. "Whatcha thinking so hard about Buster?" He looks at me, his dark eyes searching mine, there's concern there like when he's worried about one of his team. "Just how nice it must be, to have a family like you do. To belong somewhere and have people actually care about you." I bite my lip, I hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. I always tend to say things I don't mean to around Dom. I guess I just feel more comfortable around him than I have ever felt around anyone else. "You're apart of this family now too Bri. Like Mia said I own You now. We look out for each other here." He smiles at me and my heart melts a little, "Don't forget I'm picking you up from Harry's at eight. I know the perfect place to take you for dinner." He smiles at me again before going over to where Vince is trying to fix a car.

I know I've already made my choice, even if they all hate me after this they have become the only family I have and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I think I'm falling in love with Dom and I can't help but care about all the others, I already have a plan to pin the heists on Tran 'cause I'm not naïve and I know it's them but I won't let go down for it because like Dom said family look out for each other and they're my family. I finally have what I want and no matter what it takes I won't just let it go.


End file.
